Destino
by Laura Marina Lovegood
Summary: Al principio, solo le dio gracia eso de la imprimación, porque, hombre, cuando tienes siete años y te dicen que quizás te vayas a enamorar de una tía la primera vez que la ves, no se te puede pedir que te lo tomes en serio, al menos, no mucho.Oneshoot


**Disclaimer:** Ya saben a quién pertenece, así que no me hagan que nombre a la innombrable (y eso que ya teníamos suficiente con Voldy en HP xD O Voldy, rockeas :3)

El fic es en respuesta al reto que propuso **Vry**, en el foro de **"El lobo, la oveja y el león"** ojala les guste :)

* * *

_Al principio, solo le dio gracia eso de la imprimación, porque, hombre, cuando tienes siete años y te dicen que quizás te vayas a enamorar de una tía la primera vez que la ves, no se te puede pedir que te lo tomes en serio, al menos, no mucho_.

-Venga Jake, a que tú te imprimas de la tal Bella, esa amiga de tus hermanas.- Picó Embry, tirándole arena en el cabello a su amigo, mientras Quil recogía caracoles en la orilla de la playa.

-Hugh, tío, que si alguna vez eso me llega a pasar, te aseguro que planearé mi suicidio.-Sentenció Jacob, estremeciéndose ante la idea, luego, en venganza, le tiró algo de lodo.-Besar a una chica, ¡Asqueroso!-

Embry acentuó su sonrisa, cogiendo una rama que yacía en la playa.-Yo nunca voy a enamorarme, eso es para nenazas.-Afirmó, tirándole la ramita a Quil, la cuál le pegó en la cabeza-Ey, tú-Le dijo a su amigo- Si te enamoras, yo y Jacob te mataremos.-

Quil le miró por unos segundos, antes de negar con la cabeza y sonreírles, luego, siguió recolectando los caracoles que había llevado la marea hasta allí.

-Quil ya es un caso perdido, ya le veo recolectando flores por todo el bosque…- Señaló Embry, con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro.

-O piedras-Señaló Jacob, observando a su otro mejor amigo recoger piedrecillas de color verde, una sonrisa aflorando en su rostro.

-O piedras-Concedió Embry, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y ponía los ojos en blanco.

--------------

_Tampoco se te puede pedir que la tomes en serio a los diez, cuando recién empiezas a percatarte de las diferencias que se plantean entre "nosotros" y "ellas". Porque, hombre, si apenas se pueden divisar esos relieves, uno no puede hacer más que seguir tomándoselo a la ligera._

Embry le pasó un papel por debajo del banco a Jake, quién le miró confuso cuando lo tomó, el primero se limitó a sonreír, antes de volver a simular que prestaba atención a la profesora de Historia.

Un tanto dubitativo, el joven Black lo abrió, de una de las caras del papel, se podía apreciar la tarea de matemáticas que les habían asignado aquel día, del otro, había un dibujo de él y Bella, besándose abrazados. Jake simuló una arcada, antes de romper el objeto en trocitos y tirarlo a la basura. Embry sonrió ampliamente, luego, Quil le pegó un codazo, y, a Jake, una patada, por supuesto, para que se dejasen de molestar.

--------------

_Definitivamente, eso no se te puede pedir a los doce, y, mucho menos, si presencias lo que hace un hombre enamorado, cuándo, obviamente, se enamora._

Los tres estaban ocultos tras unos arbustos, presenciando la manera en que un hombre se humilla ante una mujer, o, como su madre diría, lo hermoso que es el amor.

-¿Quieres ir al cine, Leah?- Oyeron que invitaba Sam, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba lentamente la mejilla de la chica, quién le sonreía sinceramente.

-Claro Sam, pero yo quiero ir a ver Harry Potter.-Advierte la joven, mirándole decidida.

-Como quieras.- Concede el muchacho, antes de depositar un dulce beso en los labios de Leah.

Tras los arbustos, Embry siente que va a descomponerse al ver tanta miel derramada.

--------------

_Ni hablar a los trece, cuándo eres testigo del sufrimiento de uno, por el dolor del otro. Mucho menos, sino llegas a comprenderlo._

-Leah está mal ¿Verdad?-Cuestiona Quil, un tanto preocupado.

-Su mamá conversó con la mía esta mañana, no han encontrado ninguna señal de Sam, dijo que hace algunos días que ella no come…- Informó Embry, con el ceño fruncido.

-Venga, aparecerá luego, no tiene motivos para escaparse de la nada-Afirmó Jake, tirándose en el pasto.

-Esperemos-Fue lo único que llegó a atinar Embry, contemplando a Leah salir de su casa, sus ojos estaban llorosos y unas grandes ojeras se mostraban en su rostro.

--------------

_No se te puede pedir a los catorce, ni eso, ni el concepto de "amor", cuándo vez a alguien sufrir por un amor que se acabó, a tu parecer, sin causas, pero, con consecuencias._

-Ya no es la misma persona- Asegura Quil, mirando nervioso en dirección a la casa de los Clearwater.

-Hombre, ni que fuese nuestra amiga- Reclama Jake, mirándole enojado.

-El abuelo de Quil dice que todos los de la reserva somos una familia-Le recordó Embry.

-Lo siento Quil, pero tengo que decir que me parece que, a veces, tu abuelo chochea….- Soltó Jacob, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Quil se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

--------------

_Tampoco se te puede pedir a los quince, cuándo si bien captas un poco de la esencia, no la entiendes del todo. _

Se acercó a Jared, que estaba en el porche de su casa, tallando una figura en madera.

-Jared- Llamó, un tanto inseguro.

-Ey, Embry-Respondió éste, haciéndole una seña para que se sentase a su lado-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó, escrutándole con sus ojos avellana.

-Bueno, me preguntaba cómo se sentía- Comenzó, pero se cortó, el tema le parecía una idiotez.

-¿Qué cosa?- Cuestionó Jared, mirándole inquisitivamente y, con una ceja alzada.

-Eso, lo de la imprimación y todo el rollo, que cómo se siente.- Explicó, haciendo gestos con sus manos mientras hablaba.

-No encuentro las palabras para explicarlo…-Dijo Jared, poniendo una mueca pensativa que a Embry le dio gracia- Supongo, que es de esas cosas de las cuales no te enteras del todo hasta que las vives…En mi caso, fue tan sólo mirarla y sentir que si no estaba con ella, ya nada tenía sentido.-

--------------

_Mucho menos, cuando uno de tus mejores amigos la sufre._

-¿Dónde está Quil?- Preguntó Jacob, llegando en su moto nueva, de la cual siempre hacía ostentación.

-Jugando con Claire, están recogiendo flores en el bosque, Emily los mandó- Informó Embry, intentando no reírse ante la imagen que presentaría su amigo, la niña cargada en la espalda y una masiva cantidad de especimenes en sus brazos.

-Luego vendrán las piedras- Evoca Jacob, ambos sonríen burlones.

-Luego vendrán las piedras verdes- Corrige Embry, ambos ríen después de eso.

--------------

_Ni, cuando el otro, tiene que lidiar con ella hasta en su propia casa._

-Es una pesadilla, se sienta en mi sillón y se come todo lo que tengo en la heladera-Se queja Jake, luciendo una expresión hastiada en el rostro.

-Tío, que ya pareces mi madre hablando de ti- Le pica Embry, sonriéndole abiertamente.

-Hombre ¿Por qué no fuiste tú quién se imprimó de mi hermana? Te habría preferido de cuñado…- Sentencia Jacob, mirándole con la verdad pintada en los ojos.

-Las cosas de la vida, Jake, las cosas de la vida- Responde, luciendo una sonrisa burlona que logra poner de más mal humor a su amigo.

--------------

_No hablemos de cuándo ese otro, se imprima de la hija de la tía que le gusta, la situación es tan escabrosa, que da asco._

-Entonces, ¿Le viste y te enamoraste de esa cosa?- Pregunta Embry unos meses después, cuando la situación ya se ha regularizado y se le permite, al fin, de una puta vez, coño, ya, ver a uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Si-Afirma Jake, con una calma muy impropia de él.

Embry se le queda viendo, completamente flipando. Se equivocó de niño, Jake no se iba a imprimar de Bella, sino de su hija, pero, da igual, su amigo se había imprimado, y eso era, en definitiva, una putada.

--------------

_Quizás, podrías a los dieciocho, cuando contra lo que has estado luchando tanto tiempo y sin saberlo del todo, te estalla en el rostro._

Caminaba aburrido por Port Ángeles, todos estaban ocupados en la reserva, que "Es el cumpleaños de Nessie", que "Tengo que ayudar a Claire con la tarea de la escuela" o que "Voy a acompañar a Edward de caza" o que "Rachel me pidió que arreglase la pared del techo". Todos que esto, que lo otro, que haya, que acullá…, estaba harto, por lo que, para despejarse un poco, había decidido ir al centro comercial a comprarse un nuevo juego para su computadora.

Estaba preparado, su billetera tenía dinero, para que, además de comprar el juego, si luego tenía hambre, poder comprarse alguna hamburguesa con papas fritas o algo.

No se esperó lo que le deparaba el destino, por supuesto. Al entrar a la tienda, chocó con una figura más pequeña que él, y, muy a su pesar, la muchacha calló al piso. Cuándo le tendió la mano para que se levantase, la chica le miró a los ojos, y él, simplemente, no pudo despegar su vista de los ojos de ella.

Inmediatamente, sintió como, una especie de hilos irrompibles, le ataban hacia ella, y, la necesidad de hablar del todo y el nada con aquella joven, se agolpaban y luchaban por salir por cada poro de su cuerpo.

Le sonrió culpable, antes de acompañarle a la salida de la tienda, aprovechó para invitarle a tomar un helado y ella, increíblemente, dijo que sí.

--------------

_Si se lo puedes pedir a los 21, cuándo es un poquitín más sabio y tiene más experiencia, podría decirse_.

Quizás, se dice mientras besa tiernamente los labios de Ángela, es como le dijo Jared mucho tiempo atrás, sobre que la imprimación es de esas cosas de las que no te enteras del todo hasta que las vives.

A él, francamente, no se le estaba haciendo tan feo el hacerlo, al contrario, sentía que podía hacerlo toda su vida, para toda la eternidad, inclusive.

Rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de su novia y puso fin al beso, le sonrió radiante, cogiendo una cajita de su chaqueta. Ella le miró curiosa, observando luego, con una expresión de sincero asombro en el rostro, un lustroso anillo con una pequeña joya engarzada.

La muchacha le sonrió con los ojos nublados, susurrándole un firme "si" en el oído. Embry le sonrió abiertamente, colocando el anillo en el dedo de su, ahora, _prometida_.

O quizás, se dijo al momento en que le besaba nuevamente, la imprimación, es de esas cosas que no quieres dejar de vivir todos los días de tu vida, de esas que son tu razón de existir, algo tan grande, tan enorme e inquebrantable, que no puedes llegar a entenderla del todo, si es que no la vives primero.


End file.
